Can You feel the Love Tonight
by Chlerek
Summary: A short story between Chloe and Derek from the song from Lion King...don't like don't read but don't be hattin on Lion King they awesome!


**A short one-story shot! ^_^ hope you like it the songs called _"Can you feel the love tonight"_ from Lion King from the singers I have no clue who they are!**

**Tori: Timon**

**Simon: Pumba**

**Derek: Simba**

**Chloe: Nala**

* * *

><p>It was during School, there were three new kids Tori, Simon, and Derek. Tori and Simon were always together they found Derek and took him in as a brother.<p>

Chloe Saunders noticed the odd one out of the group. Derek Souza he was always to himself but with his little brother and sister he was happy. Almost every girl approached him but he turned them down…not gently but harshly making them run off in the other direction crying.

Then Derek had tutor Chloe because she was falling behind in Chemistry. Everyone saw the chemistry between them and not the school Chemistry but the sexual Chemistry. Girls were jealous, Guys were envious.

Finally Tori noticed what was happened to her big brother and she was upset if he would fall in love he would separate himself to be with her.

_Timon  
>"I can see what's happening" <em>

Tori saw Derek looking at her adoringly while she did the same

_"What?" Pumba:_

Simon looked at Derek and only saw him helping a girl with her homework

_"And they don't have a clue" Timon:_

While Derek was helping her they both were completely oblivious to each other's feelings or their secrete glances at each other

_"Who?"_

Simon asked

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>our trio's down to two." Timon:<em>

Tori pointed towards the dumb love birds

_"Oh."_ Simon said feeling a bit dumb

*In a sarcastic mock-French accent*

_"Ze sweet caress of twilight" Timon:_

_"There's magic everywhere  
>And with all this romantic atmosphere<br>Disaster's in the air"_

[Singer female]  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things_

_[Simba:]_  
><em>So many things to tell her<br>But how to make her see  
>The truth about my past? Impossible!<br>She'd turn away from me_

How in the world could a girl like Chloe fall for a guy like himself Derek thought. If she found out about the boy he paralyzed. Chloe would get scared and run away in fear and disgust…but he had to try to show himself he _was_ worthy.

_[Nala:]  
>He's holding back, he's hiding<br>But what, I can't decide  
>Why won't he be the king I know he is<br>The king I see inside?_

Chloe looked at Derek as they both walked in the park during night-time. She knew there was something about him that made everyone fear him but respect him as much. She couldn't find it…but he would always separate himself from other. _Why_ couldn't he _see_ that he was a nice guy, sweet, gentle, and even devious when he wanted to be!

Derek grinned at her before picking her up, she squealed in delight and laughter but he was already running and jumped into the pond. Both not noticing the two people watching them; one blonde and one brunet. Both happy and jealous at the same time

_[Chorus:]  
>Can you feel the love tonight!<br>The peace the evening brings  
>the world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>with all its living things  
>can you feel the love tonight?<br>You needn't look too far  
>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<br>Love is where they are  
><em>

Chloe laughed and got out of the pound cold and shivering. Derek climbed out after her. He grabbed her hand and decided that he would let his past go and take a chance. He pulled her to him. Chloe squealed and was pushed against him. They both again fell back into the pond backwards.

When they surfaced, their faces were so close. It was so dark that nobody was out tonight. So they had the park to themselves; Derek's eyes drifted to her lips so did hers. He leaned in closely going in for a kiss. Chloe met him halfway her arms wrapping around his neck.

_"And if he falls in love tonight  
>It can be assumed"<em> Tori said croaked tears ready to fall

_"His carefree days with us are history"_ Simon said dramatically throwing his arms in the air tears in eyes as well

_"In short, our pal is doomed!"_

Simon and Tori held each other crying their eyes out…while in the background Chloe and Derek were holding each other kissing passionately in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short song-one-shot...I was listening to Lion King songs and yes haha! I'm almost 17 listening to Lion king, don't diss Lion King! *growls* grrr!<strong>

**So yeah and I thought it would be a cute story and it fits the whole character thing and I Just love how I thought Simon could be pumba ;)**


End file.
